Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay
The Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay is a powerful bolt-action, realistic sniper rifle. This weapon is quite different from the other railguns in the same slot, in that it shoots actual bullets at a slower speed, albeit with more accuracy. Its name is a reference to the cowboy phrase "Yippee ki yay!". This weapon is manufactured by the Civil Security, due to the CS in it's name. The Sniper Rifle was added into the game with the update Version 1.17 as a bonus weapon. The Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay has some resemblance to the real life Dragunov sniper rifle, while retaining the sound of the Barrett 50.Cal, hence its menacing appearance. The barrel of the weapon is black, with a gray matte finish. This rifle is also equipped with a LED designator, indicating an enemy's presence when pointed toward them, regardless of whether the enemy is on the screen or not. It also comes with a laser sight attached, useful for precise aiming. The CS-YippeeKiYay can deal high damage, resulting in dying or death status in headshots especially, but also any area of the player. There are major differences between the Sniper Rifle and the Railguns, which are also placed in slot 4. The Sniper is simply ballistic in nature, while the Railgun's projectile flight is near-instantaneous, the Sniper Rifle's ballistic projectile takes time to reach the intended target, and demands a high degree of accuracy on the part of the user. Additionally, the ballistic nature allows for applications that the railguns can not work for. The bullets can bounce, given the right angles, and also penetrate thin walls. The Sniper Rifle's power is best described as being between that of the Lite Railgun and the Heavy Railgun. Three LED lights can be found on the side of the gun, and can determine the gun's status, such as reloading, or if it has spotted an enemy. When the gun is loading, the lights flash red, but when the gun is loaded and pointed at an enemy, the lights will flash green. This feature is great for targeting enemies off-screen. When the gun is loaded but not necessarily pointing at an enemy, it will glow a hazy turquoise color. Trivia *This weapon can be found during the campaign ONLY on impossible difficulty. It replaces the heavy railgun. *The laser will shake when the user is crouching, which decreases the potential accuracy of the gun, especially if the user is relying on the designator to snipe at enemies off-screen. *It appears to be a combination of a Dragunov and a Barret (50. Cal). *When you shoot a bullet for the first time, it goes off really fast, but after it hits/bounces off a wall, It slows down. *Although this weapon has CS in it, this Sniper was introduced only as a Bonus weapon. It was not meant to fit in the Campaign in any way. *If you carefully zoom in on a photo of the Sniper Rifle, you can notice on the design there is a tiny little letter 'F' on the gun. This can be seen as well on Noir Lime's helmet. *The sound is the exact same noise from the game: Call Of Duty, Modern Warfare 2, as the weapon Barret 50.Cal. The sound can be heard by clicking this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zr0e2Gb4wWM Category:Update 1.17 Category:Slot 4 Category:Multiplayer Category:Uncommon weaponry Category:Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Penetrating weapons